This invention relates to onboard automotive vehicle communication systems of the type having a vehicle mounted onboard computer such as a microprocessor or micro controller with multiple input channels for receiving data from a variety of sources such as satellites, RF links, telephonic links and onboard vehicle operation and condition monitors. The invention further includes a wireless hand-held control and display unit coupled to the onboard computer by way of complemental transceivers.
Automotive vehicles have been equipped with one-way and two-way radio receivers for many years. More recently, it has become possible to equip motor vehicles for satellite communication as well as land-based signal communication. As a result it is possible for vehicles to receive navigation data, e-mails and faxes.
A characteristic of virtually all onboard automotive communication systems is the use of a xe2x80x9cfixed basexe2x80x9d approach; i.e., the control and display units for the devices identified above are typically built into the vehicle within the driver""s reach and field of vision. Moreover, the units are typically separate such that a multiple-function capability results in multiple control and display units in the vehicle.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an onboard vehicle communication system capable of receiving data from various sources in various formats and according to various protocols and having the added convenience of a capability for selecting and displaying information and images not only to the operator but to the passengers of the vehicle in various locations. In general this is accomplished through the provision of a multi-channel vehicle communication system having a fixed base, permanently installed unit which includes a data processor such as a microprocessor or micro controller capable of handling each of a plurality of different data input channels such as satellite signals, radio signals, onboard programs and vehicle operating and/or condition monitors such as tire and oil pressure transducers. In addition the invention comprises a hand-held, battery-operated, wireless control and display unit which is linked to the fixed base computer by way of wireless transceivers. The portable control and display unit normally resides in a holder/recharger cradle having contacts to recharge the battery of the hand-held unit similar to the fashion in which wireless telephones are recharged. In addition the hand-held control and display unit comprises a display screen using LED or TFT technology and a number of buttons or switches for comprehensive selection and control purposes. The portable unit can be removed from its recharger cradle by the operator or any passenger of the vehicle to select, receive and control any of the various programs or input data channels.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the range of the transceivers is deliberately limited such that the data communications link is only maintained as long as the control and display unit remains in close proximity to the vehicle. In accordance with this aspect of the invention an alarm is provided to warn the user that the portable unit is going beyond the range of the transceiver link thereby reducing the probability that the control/display unit will be inadvertently carried off by someone other than the owner of the passengers of the vehicle.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, the hand-held unit incorporates a locator function similar to that used for hand-held wireless telephones; i.e., a button or the like may be pushed on the fixed base unit to cause the portable unit to emit an audible signal so that it may be found within the automobile.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, the communications transceiver protocol is preferably selected so that the portable unit is only operable with and in combination with the fixed base unit of a particular automobile. This can be achieved using the xe2x80x9ccode hoppingxe2x80x9d technology used in the garage door operator art.
These and other features and advantages will be best understood from a reading of the following specification describing an illustrative embodiment of the invention.